Recueil de drabble HakuShuu
by katsumi19
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre : c'est juste des drabbles qui non pas forcement de lien entre eux. Petite tranche de vie sur Hakuryuu et Shuu parce qu'ils sont décidément trop mignon ! ATTENTION : YAOI Guimauve au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Hakuryuu et les spaghettis

Disclaimers : Inazuma Eleven Go est ... PAS À MOI !

Couple : HakuShuu

Rating : T

Résumé : Hakuryuu est un gentleman, c'est évident ! Et pour le prouver à son petit-ami, que de mieux qu'un dîner romantique confectionné par ses soins !

NDL : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai décide de faire des drabbles en attendant l'inspiration pour la suite de mes fictions. Alors voilà, MyLady (elle se reconnaîtra :-P) ma complètement convertit au HakuShuu ! J'ai donc décidé d'écrire des petites tranches de vie sur ce merveilleux couple !

NDL2 : UN ÉNORME MERCI A MYLADY POUR SA REVIEW DE L'OS « Sortie, plan et couple » *0* Ça ma fait énormément plaisir que tu es aimée ma version du HakuShuu et de Kariya. *_* Et excuse moi de n'avoir pu réponde plus tôt ! ._.

PS : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le OS pour lire ce Drabble.

...

Surprit, était le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit en entrant dans la cuisine. Et Shuu avait de quoi être surprit ! Non, mais imaginez ! Hakuryuu, THE BAD BOY, était en ce moment même habillé d'un tablier de cuisine ROSE, et essayé, apparemment, de lui confectionner quelque chose ... Sauf que le quelque chose en question était pour le moins ... surprenant.

\- Hakuryuu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?, demanda Shuu, le yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

\- Ben, sa ce voit, non ?! Des spaghettis !, répondit l'interpellé avec une mine boudeuse.

Shuu cligna des yeux, une fois. Deux fois. Aller, une troisième fois ... Non, il n'était pas entrain de rêvé. Ok ...

Hakuryuu lui cuisiné des spaghettis ...

Lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, deux solutions se présenta à lui : ne rien dire et partir discrètement de la cuisine ou ... rire et être blasé de la stupidité de son petit-ami. Parce qu'il y avait de quoi être blaser. Ok ! Haku voulait lui faire des spaghettis, pas de problème ... Sauf qu'il avait oublié un truc PRIMORDIAL pour ses pattes ...

\- Hakuryuu ... Hum, tu n'a pas oublié de rajouter quelque chose ..., demanda Shuu, dissimulant un rire derrière une fausse toux.

\- Hum ? Non ! J'ai bien lu la recette, répondit Hakuryuu, en lisant le derrière du paquet de patte.

\- O... Ok. Je.. Je vais te laissé, alors.

Et aussi tôt cette phrase dite, Shuu quitta la cuisine et s'enfuit dans le jardin. Arrivé là, il laissa enfin éclaté son rire qu'il avait retenu depuis son entré dans la cuisine.

Des spaghettis !

Son petit-ami voulait lui préparé des spaghettis ! Le rire de Shuu ne voulait plus se calmer. Il revoyait sans cesse, Hakuryuu dans son magnifique tablier rose bonbon, une casserole sur le feu contenant les fameux pattes, et une cuillère à la main. Mais, le plus hilarant était le bruit de fer gratté que faisait les spaghettis dans la casserole puisque son copain avait effectivement oublier la chose la plus importante quand on faisait des pattes ...

**L'eau ...**

Rien que dit pensé, Shuu s'écroula de rire dans l'herbe fraîche, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Non, décidément, son Haku n'était doué qu'au football !

...

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! (ici, la Voix ... Ok ok, j'arrête) Quand pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Innocence

Disclaimers : Inazuma Eleven Go ne m'appartiens pas ._.

Couple : HakuShuu

Rating : T

Genres : YAOI - Romance - Humour

Résumé : Shuu, ayant vécu sur une île, peut-être vraiment innocent parfois.

NDL : Salut à tous ! Merci pour les reviews ! ! ! *.* Alors, aujourd'hui je profite qui soit très tôt pour poster un autre drabble tout mignon ! xD

**Pas besoin d'avoir lu le Os "Sortie, plan et couple" pour lire ce drabble !**

...

Le Paradis ! Shuu était en ce moment au Paradis ! Et tout cela grâce au magnifique gâteau à la crème chantilly que lui avait apporté Tenma et Hikaru. Il trempa un doigt dans la crème au dessus du gâteau, pour ensuite le porté à sa bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de celle-ci, tandis que Shuu léché la crème sucré et que ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Délicieux ...

Son regard fixa à nouveau le gâteau avant d'être attiré par un bol près de lui. Bol qui contenait de délicieuses et succulentes fraises. Son regard pétilla, et Shuu en prit délicatement une. Il l'apporta à sa bouche, et en croqua un morceau sans se rendre conte que ses gestes étaient très sensuel. Un filé de jus de fraise s'écoula de son menton, et une petite langue rose vient en léché la substance.

\- Haku, gémit Shuu en dégustant sa fraise. Ce gâteau est absolument délicieux et ces fraises sont divine !

Sans plus faire attention à son petit-ami, le joueur obscur trempa à nouveau son doigt dans la crème chantilly, léchant innocemment en faisant des va-et-vient sur son doigt. Petit-ami qui en ce moment même avait un filé de sang qui s'écouler de son nez, et des idées pas le moins du monde chaste. Ciel ! Son Shuu était tout simplement désirable ! Mais tellement innocent que ce serai un crime de l'interrompe maintenant... Quoique ... Un autre gémissement de plaisir fit déglutit difficilement Hakuryuu, et augmenta son «_léger_» problème hormonal. Kami-sama ! Shuu allait le rendre fou ! Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, maintenant ! Et froide, en plus ! Mais ce n'était que parti remise. Il y avait de la crème chocolaté dans le frigo, la préféré de Shuu, il allait donc pouvoir se venger ce soir !

C'est ainsi qu'Hakuryuu quitta précipitamment la cuisine sous le regatd surprit de son petit-ami qui ne comprit pas ce comportement, et ne se doutant de rien. Shuu fini par hoché les épaules et répartit à sa dégustation, avec l'expression d'un enfant ayant vu le Père Noël.

...

Voilà ! ! ! Cours, mais je l'aime bien comme ça ! Et vous ?


End file.
